Fangs A Lot Johnny
Fangs a Lot Johnny 'is the first part of 76th episode and the 151th episode over all. Episode Summary Johnny turns Susan and Mary into vampires to get Gil to fall in love with them, but it turns out the girls want to bite Gil and now Johnny and Dukey must save Gil and get the girls back into the lab so they can change them back to normal. Plot Mary and Susan find out that Gil likes vampire movie star Xeandra. While they ponder how to use this to their advantage, Johnny suggests that if Gil sees them as vampires that he might love them because of how he loves vampires. When the girls explain that vampires aren't real, Johnny explains that they can use their teleporter to splice their DNA with that of a Vampire Bat. A short while later Johnny activates the teleporter, and Dukey has a "What the heck are we doing?" moment and suddenly goes on about how creating vampires is a bad idea. It is too late, though. As soon as Dukey quits gibbering about how Vampires are bad, the teleportation cycle finishes and Mary and Susan appear out of the teleporter wearing matching black dresses. The girls quickly explain their new thirst for blood and start chasing Johnny and Dukey around. After fighting a brutal, losing battle against his super strong, flying sisters, Dukey distracts them by mentioning that they're about to miss seeing Gil at the Vampire movie screening with Xeandra. As they fly away, Johnny tells Dukey that he's disappointed that Dukey sold out Gil to save himself. But Johnny continues that they'll save Gil and quickly heads back into the house to get the gear he needs to defeat his sisters. He grabs some wooden stakes to "look cool", a frog to replace his sister's vampire DNA, and a teleporter relay gun to capture his sisters. Meanwhile, back at the movie theater, the vampire twins have discovered that Gil is too scared of them to like them as vampires and get trampled when the doors to the movie open. Then the doors get locked before the vampire girls can get inside. Johnny arrives just before the vampire girls decide to sneak in through the air ducts. Johnny uses the teleporter relay gun to zap the Ticket guy and the door when they get in his way. He gets inside just as the crowd panics and runs out the fire exits when they saw the twins are actually real vampires. But not soon enough to stop his vampire sisters from grabbing Gil and dragging him screaming through the air ducts to the roof. Johnny quickly runs for the roof and confronts his sisters just in time to stop them from biting Gil and turning him into a vampire. When he pretends that he's going to stake them, they reply that mom and dad would kill him if he was to actually hurt them. Then Dukey pops up behind them and reveals that it was just a stalling tactic as he zaps them with the gun. Johnny then zaps himself and Dukey to get back to the lab. Johnny then locks Mary and Susan in the teleporter and turns it on. When they come out they don't remember their time as vampires and ask Johnny about it. Johnny and Dukey quickly fill them in on what happened and they effectively reinstate their lab privileges. They quickly realize something is wrong when they instinctively snap flies out of the air with their tongues. Johnny and Dukey casually tell them that they turned the girls into frog teens and run off. The episode ends with the girls chasing Johnny and Dukey into the sunset with their new frog-hopping powers. Quotes *'Dukey: "Vampires? Are we nuts?" *''(Two flies are in the air, the girls catch them with long tongues, much to their shock.)'' Johnny: Oh, yeah. And, you're sort of frog teens, now. See ya! (runs off) Dukey: Bye, now! (runs after Johnny) Susan and Mary:'' '(outraged) 'FROG TEENS!? ''(Johnny and Dukey run out of the house as the girls chase them)' 'Mary:'' '''''Fix this, Johnny! Johnny: You fix it. Later! (he and Dukey run down the street, into the sunset)' ''Susan and Mary: (angrily using their frog powers to hop and chase the boys) JOHNNNY! Trivia * This episode shows references towards the Twilight Saga. Such as how Mary and Susan sparkle in the sun. The actress known only as "Xeandra" is a caricature of Kristen Stewart (Bella Swan). * After the girls turn themselves into Vampires they both have green eyes. Also their feet can't be seen whenever they're flying. * The title "Fangs a lot" is similar to the phrase "Thanks a lot." Goofs Gallery Screenshot 20170309-141334.png Vampiresusanandmary.png Watching the vampire movie.jpg Arriving to the cinema.jpg Vampire slayer Johnny.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Season 5 Category:Vhs Category:DVD